Keep calm and Carry on
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: On the most important day of Karin's life, everything is ruined when someone ruins the dress that she was wearing.


Every girl was rushing around like headless chickens. They demanded that everything would be in prestige order. It wasn't an event for them, they were merely guests. As they were rushing around, one girl tripped over the rug and spilt a bottle of fake tan on the dress. Karin looked now at her now ruined dress. The once Snow White dress was now tan and white. The girl who spilt the fake tan squealed and ran to preserve the dress.

"My dress, it's ruined!" Karin collapsed to the floor as the day was now ruined. She wasn't the one to worry about a little dirt but wanted this day to be perfect for him. She began to cry over the ruined dress. Yuzu ran in the door and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Toshiro will still want to marry you," Yuzu soothed her sister. She went behind her sister and began to take the dress off. "I will take the stain out if I can, you just wait. Rangiku, go tell the minister of the situation," Karin sat in the underdress on the chair while Yuzu and Rangiku did there duties. Karin only wanted to marry the one she loved. She knew Toshiro was deeply in love with her. She knew that he was wanting to start a family but she was only 23.

Karin heard a knock at the door, she sighed and went to the door and opened it. She saw that Toshiro was at the door, but his eyes were closed. He didn't see bride so he wasn't breaking any rules. Karin walked out the door and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My dress is ruined," Karin cried onto his shoulder. Toshiro kissed her cheek. He moved his hands around her waist to his ass.

"Karin, I don't mind the stain. I really just want to call you Mrs Hitsugaya," he kissed her cheek once again and gently pushed Karin back into the room and walked away.

Karin sat back on the chair, she knew he was right but she wanted it to be perfect. She didn't want any disasters but now it was too late. Karin spun herself round and fixed her makeup. She had been crying so her mascara was smudged down her cheeks. She finally knew why they called it panda eyes. Her lipstick had lost its shine. Her foundation was washing away. She wiped it all off then started all over again. Yuzu had showed her how to put makeup on and how make make it subtle at the same time.

When Yuzu returned, the stain a was still there but there was less of it. Karin grabbed the dress and a placed it on. Yuzu was shocked at her sisters brash action. She didn't want her sister to go out with the stain.

"It's still got the stain in it. I couldn't get it all out," Yuzu spoke up but Karin zipped it up and placed the clip in her hair. It was her mothers. Yuzu knew her sister looked marvellous. She was even more beautiful than a princess. She could finally see what Toshiro saw in her sister. He saw her beauty first before Yuzu did.

"I don't care. I'm going to marry him. I'm ready, tell the others," Yuzu ran out of the room and got the others in place. Karin was slowly breathing. She was trying to decrease her heart rate. She was so excited to be marrying the one she truly loved.

Isshin came to collect Karin at the door, he kissed Karin's cheek and lead her to the hall where everyone was waiting for her. He was partially crying of had been crying. Today her father didn't act like a complete idiot. He acted like the adult he was.

"I can't believe my second child is going to be married. First Ichigo then you. All my children are growing up," Isshin watched as the two men opened the door and he saw Toshiro waiting for his daughter. He laughed as Karin and Toshiro wore the inverse of themselves. He watched as Karin blushed at her soon to be husband. He slowly lead her down the aisle towards her fiancée. Karin only saw her fiancée and know one else. He was blushing at her beauty.

When they reached the bottom Isshin handed Karin to Toshiro and kissed her cheek before he sat with Ichigo and Rukia. Toshiro smiled at his beautiful fiancée, despite the stain on the dress. He didn't care at all. He loved her and that was all that mattered to him. He touched her side, holding his hand out. Karin laced her fingers with his own.

"Keep calm and carry on," he whispered to her when he felt her hands become slightly clammy. Karin smiled at him then looked to the minister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this little drabble. I know, I have been updating a lit of HitsuKarin stories but I just love the couple so much.<strong>


End file.
